Messed Up Without You
by Maginator1997
Summary: Austin and Ally have a rather heated fight that breaks them both a bit. Established Auslly.


**Austin and Ally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally... Or Ross Lynch... Sigh. Or other references made in the text.**

**Authors Note: Feeling dramatic today. Written randomly. Austin and Ally are already together for the sake of this fic.**

"Wrong wrong WRONG!" Austin threw his hands up, "This song is ALL wrong!"

"We've been working for hours Austin! What wrong with it?" Ally sighed and leaned against the piano.

A very stressed and sleep deprived Austin shot up from the piano bench. "Oh I don't know, the lyrics, the melody, the tempo, the writer."

Austin realized what he said immediately regretted it.

"Excuse me?" Ally growled. "Who pulls all nighters to write a new song with you? Who lets you borrow instruments from the store? Who is the only reason you're famous right now? Oh wait, that's ME! So where do you get the right to say I am what's wrong in your little temper tantrum!"

"Temper-tantrum?"

"I write the songs, good if not great songs that were great before you came in and stole them!" She hollered.

"No one would have ever even heard your songs if I hadn't sang them!" Austin spat back.

"Wanna say that again! To my face!" Ally pointed a finger at Austin.

"Gladly." Ally hmphed.

"You would be no where without me!" Austin and Ally yelled in unison.

"Fine, well see if you can be famous all by yourself. Without a songwriter or a girlfriend." Ally crossed her arms.

"Fine! I don't want someone like you as my girlfriend anyway!" He sneered.

"Looks like you just got your wish!"

"Great!"

"Uhh! If I never saw your face again it would be too soon!"

"The feeling is mutual."

Ally let out a scream before marching out of the practice room and down the stairs to the store. A few seconds later a door was slammed.

Austin made a very immasculine sound and flung all the music sheets across the room before following Ally's example and exiting the store. Leaving a very confused and slightly frightened Mr. Dawson behind.

*At the Dawson house*

Ally was a crier. She cried whenever she felt overly sad or happy. Or when she laughed too hard, but this was different.

Ally tore her room door open and slammed it behind her. Angered pulsed through her body. She needed to hit something! Anything! Instead she grabbed a pillow off her bed, leaned against the wall, and screamed as loud as she could into the pillow. Ally slid to the floor and clutched the pillow to her chest. Memories of what had just happened came flooding into her mind. Tears sprang from her eyes and she began to sob.

This type of crying hurt everywhere, from your head to your heart, and from your fingers to your toes.

*At the Moon house*

Austin wasn't a crier. He just wasn't. He didn't cry at movies or sad animal rescue commercials or even funerals. It felt odd to him that the one thing that could make him cry was the only thing that made him feel like the opposite of crying. Ally.

He wasn't crying over a girl? Was he? How weak! He had such a strong confident exterior that everyone just assumed he was tough in these situations. And for the most part, he was. Although there is always and exception, Ally was his exception.

So there he lay. In the back of his closet, his head wedged between his Chuck Taylor's and his new Nikes. Dougie the dolphin was being held tightly to his chest. Tears silently fell from his eyes down his cheeks and onto the canvas of his high-tops.

*Three days later*

Austin stood in front of the freezer, looking disappointed before heading to the pantry. Once again he came up empty handed. He stood alone in his large house. With both his parents at work the house was silent. Austin looked down at himself, sniffed his armpit and shrugged. Austin's hand fell on his hair and frowned before grabbing a nearby hat on the counter and slipping it over his untamed hair. He grabbed the keys to the truck and headed to the nearest convenient store.

Which brand? Aunt Jemima or Hungry Jack. He looked between the two boxes for a minute before grabbing the larger box of the two. Next he headed to the frozen section and got an extra large tub of chocolate ice cream. Feeling somewhat satisfied Austin headed to the checkout only to be stopped by the candy isile where he grabbed a large Hershey's milk chocolate bar.

Once nearing the line Austin spotted a girl in line that looked just like... "Ally." He whispered.

She whipped her head around. "Oh hi." She said quietly looking down.

"Third tub of chocolate ice cream." Austin stated.

"Fourth jar of extra-large pickles." Ally said back.

"Fifth box of pancake mix." He held up the box.

"Sixth box of lucky charms." She claimed next.

"Tenth candy bar." They said in unison. This is what the breakup did to them. It holed them up in their rooms until sustenance ran out. Austin realized he wasn't the only one who ate his favorite foods when he needed comfort.

Their faces turned toward each other. Finally taking one another in. Ally looked Austin up and down. He was sporting a simple blue t-shirt and ratty sweatpants with a hole in the knee. Along with sneakers and a hat that looked vaguely familiar.

"You're wearing a hat." Ally nodded. "You hate hats."

Austin shook his head. "Hairs a nightmare when you spend all day in bed."

Ally nodded in agreement gesturing to the messy bun in her hair. Ally's ensemble wasn't that different from Austin's. She wore and oversized white t-shirt with a stain assumed to be pickle juice down the front and sweatpants that reached mid-calf. She wore flip flops to complete the look.

"Is that my hat?" Ally asked, finally noticing the small cartoon butterfly on the front.

"Is that my shirt?" Austin's eyebrows rose.

"It smells like you." The said in unison again.

"We got to stop doing that." Austin nodded.

Ally turned away and purchased her items. Grabbing her bag she turned around as the clerk began to ring up Austin's things.

"See you around Austin." She said before she was out the door.

Austin paid quickly and took his bag, rushing out after Ally.

"Ally! Ally wait!" Austin called. He spotted her rounding the corner. She turned around. He ran up to her.

"Can we talk? Please?" Austin pleaded.

"Uh sure, where?"

"Pickles Park?" He suggested. Ally smiled lightly and nodded.

Austin and Ally sat on the bench where Ally used to get her inspiration and cried together. Both digging spoons into Austin's ice cream tub.

"We are both so" shuddering breath "stupid!" Ally silently agreed as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

"I hate not talking to you. Those three days were horrible. Although I did finish Lost, who would've thought that?"

"Same here!"

"The other night we were just both so..." Austin couldn't exactly describe how he felt that night. He took a thoughtful spoonful of ice cream.

"We were tired and stressed. Austin I'm so sorry."

"Mevh towh." He confirmed through a mouth full of ice cream."

"Austin you are amazing. And I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry." She looked at her lap. "And when Ally gets angry. She gets real angry." She said in the third person.

"But I started it. That song was really good Ally. Great in fact. But I was afraid that you were starting to write a love song again. I wanted to stop it before it started. I'm sorry."

"Why are you so against love songs?" Ally cocked her head at him.

Austin shifted uncomfortably. "I like to sing what I know. And love... Well with love it's like I just entered this whole new place. It's beautiful and fun. But you don't know where to go. It's new to me and I don't know what to do."

Ally laughed. "You think you're the only one Austin? I feel that way too. But I guess maybe love is easier when there's someone there to be clueless with?" She smiled hopefully. Austin grinned back at her.

"It sure is."

Authors note: See? Austin and Ally simply cannot stay mad at each other! Even after a blowout like that.


End file.
